


Lotus

by clockwork_spider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Chrome setting things on fire, Crack, Fluff, M/M, ooc chrome I'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lotus themed gifts have, at some point, became a commonality from Byakuran to Mukuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotus

The lotus themed gifts have, at some point, became a commonality from Byakuran to Mukuro. The two have started going out some point after the Representative Battles, much to the surprise of literally everyone except Uni.

On their 15th date in this universe, Mukuro received an elegant lotus brooch.   
"For you, Muku-chan," Byakuran cooed, with his disgustingly saccharine smile, one which Mukuro found endearing, in the way that you want to stab it, lovingly. The unsaid message was, of course, _'wear this to show you're mine._ ' The message wasn't hard to read, from a guy who names his lieutenants after flowers.

"Oh, but Love, I think this would look much nicer on you, it matches your colour," Mukuro smiled back, pins and needles, and pinned the brooch on Byakuran's shirt. _'You're mine.'_

"Oh you flatter me," Byakuran laughs, but didn't take it off.

_Check and mate._

Lotus chocolate, lotus bouquet, actual living lotuses in a lotus patterned vase... Which were lovely, of course. Mukuro is very fond of the flowers. It's the show of power and practical invitation to change his name that annoyed him.

The icing on the cake came during Christmas, when Chrome received a tasteful gown with lotus motif from Byakuran. The gown was elegant, simple, and more importantly, publicly addressed to _Chrome_ and not himself and thus it would be _unacceptable_ for him to rip it to pieces.

Chrome, being the nice girl that she was, accepted the gift graciously with a smile and a "thank you", then set the dress on fire.

"I'm sorry, Byakuran-san," she said, ever so softly, with her innocent doe eyes, "but possession doesn't work by proxy."

Mukuro laughed very loudly and swept Chrome off her feet. Byakuran, on the other hand, received a not so sympathetic pat on the back from his friend Irie.

Overall, Byakuran thought, it was worth it. 


End file.
